Maria's Talk, Shadow's Love
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Finally, someone me creates a Shadow x Maria story, which is very rare to the internet. I haven't seen any, so I thought that I would make one.


锘?aria Robotnik, the prettiest in the ARK, was brushing her teeth and was going to get ready for bed. She was only in her night gown, but she was lucky that the room was dark. She quickly got in the covers and was ready to sleep. she was going to turn off the light, until someone knocked on her door. She covered herself with the blanket and yelled, "Come in!"

Shadow appeared, as he opened the door. He closed it gently and walked towards the bed. "I want to talk to you about something." He said.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Well," He said, nervously, "This morning, while I was going to get breakfast, and I saw these too scientists at the kitchen."

"Uh huh..." Maria nodded.

Shadow continued. "Well, they looked like they were dancing, like they were having a good time, but there was no music."

Uh...ok, go on."

"And um..." Shadow started to lightly blush. "Well the dance was very odd. The boy moves back and forth while the girl holds onto him."

Maria thought, 'Is Shadow trying to explain...what I think he is?'

"And the weirdest thing is," Shadow scooted close to Maria, "is that the girl was naked, and she was moaning like it hurt, but she was happy."

'I thought Gerald gave Shadow the talk. I guess he was lying.' Maria was in a tight situation. Either she had to say it was nothing, or give Shadow "the talk."

"Maria," Shadow snapped her out of her thoughts, "Can you tell me what they were doing?"

Maria sighed. 'There is no choice. I hope he doesn't regret this.' She gulped and said, "Alright, Shadow, I'll give you the talk. Just sit next to me and I'll explain." Shadow crawled to her side and sat next to her. "You might feel a little nervous during this talk, ok?"

"I can handle it." He replied.

"Alright," She continued, "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they do this "dance" called sex. It's when the man..." She started to blush, "Puts his penis in the woman's vagina. What you saw in the kitchen was a couple making love. You can also have sex if you ever want a baby. That's when the man releases his sperm in the vagina, and the sperm will go to an egg."

"The guy was calling her a sexy bitch." Shadow blurted. Maria sighed. "You ok?"

"Ok, so maybe they were not in love."

"What?"

"Sex can also make you feel lustful, like you'll want more and more. Guys mostly feel the need for sex, so they find a girl to...do it with." Her small tender hand started to pet Shadow's head. "Shadow, can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be like that couple you saw this morning. When your first time having sex comes, save it for someone you love the most, and the one who loves you back. Don't lose it to someone you don't know, or you don't love when you just want to do it. Please keep that promise, for me?"

Shadow held the hand that petted him. "I'll never let you down." He started to hold close.

"Shadow, it's past your bedtime, won't you go to your room?"

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you."

"I have to rest now, and I don't want you sleeping with me because I'm a girl."

"Maria...there's something I have to tell you." He held her closer.

"W-What are you doing?" Maria gasped.

"I...I love you."

"WHAT? B-But you're a hedgehog and I'm a human!"

"I don't care what we are. You've been the greatest companion I've ever had. You taught me everything about anything I asked, and you're the one who mostly raised me, besides Gerald."

"Shadow..." Maria was speechless.

"I want to be with you until we die." Shadow's hand rested on her cheek. "Will Gerald be mad about this?"

"I don't know, but it would be best if we could keep it a secret." Maria leaned forward, their faces almost touching. "I love you too." Then, she kisses Shadow lightly. They closed their own eyes and held each other close. A kiss was knew to them, so they were being slow. They pulled away to breathe.

"Maria...may I?" Shadow asked.

"Do you really love me?"

"I love you, honest. When did I ever lie to you?"

"You never did." Maria lowered the blanket, showing her gown. "And yes, you may. But once you put it in, promise me you won't pull out and you won't regret it."

"I promise." He kissed her again, but deeper than before. Maria laid back on the bed, her tongue licked around his lips. Shadow complied, as he opened his mouth and let his tongue rub with hers. Maria was making a few moans, and Shadow pulled away.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I moan because I'm happy and it feels good to be with you." She unbuttoned her night gown and pulled it off her head, while her face turned red. "Now I must teach you another lesson."

"What is it?" Shadow asked while staring at the gorgeous girl.

"Before you put it in, you have to prepare me. You see..." She spread her legs open, revealing her special place. "I have to be wet. But first, let's start here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts.

"Maria, I'm not supposed to touch-"

"It's ok. You may touch me here. I'm the only person you can touch. It's a way of showing love." Maria slid Shadow's gloves off and placed his hand back on her breast. "It feels good when you massage here. Go ahead, but be gentle." Shadow nervously caressed her chest. She started panting softly, and was feeling hot down there.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, more." Maria replied while breathing heavily. Shadow's finger rubbed against her pink nipples and he gently pinched them.

"I saw the man from this morning doing this." His head leaned forward, as his tongue danced around her hardened nipples. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, p-please." Maria began getting wet down there, while Shadow wrapped his lips around her sensitive orbs, gently pulling. "Shadow, go lower." He licked lower to her stomach, tickling her navel with his tongue, while Maria giggled when he did this. Shadow was nervous when he went lower. "It's ok, don't be afraid. Remember, be gentle." She reminded. His finger rubbed up and down on her slit. She tilt her head back.

"Is it ok if I lick there too?" Shadow asked. Maria nodded, and with that, he leaned forward to give a long, slow lick. She arched her back, squirming. He saw that she was smiling, so he continued making love with his mouth. Maria started to get wet, and shivered as he pushed his tongue against her clit. "Maria..."

"No, don't stop." Maria whimpered.

"Does it go in like this?" His finger prodded the small hole, before the digit slid in slowly. Maria was in complete heaven right now. Then, he continued pleasuring her with oral sex while his finger pushes in and out.

"S-Shadow, wait!" Maria stopped him, and he pulled away. "I don't want this to end so soon, but it's my turn to show my love." She gently pushed Shadow on his back, his head hitting first on the pillow. "A woman can also give pleasure to a man." Her hand fondled his chest fluff. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed happily.

'What's happening to me?' Shadow thought. Suddenly, for the first time in his life, Shadow had an erection. "Maria, something's wrong with my-"

"That's normal. You have to get hard to have sex. But right now, let me show you how much I love you." The hand that was rubbing his chest went downward, and now her fingers were wrapped around his member and stroked him softly. Shadow gasped and gripped onto the bed sheets. "Want to feel something better?" She crawled lower so she was face to face with it. Her tongue snaked out to lick up and down. Then, she took the head in her mouth, and started to go deeper. Shadow's hand rested on her head as she sucked away. His teeth clenched, trying not to moan. "It's ok, you can moan. No one will hear you except us." She smiled and continued, bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh...Maria..." She could tell that he was enjoying it very well. She continued slowly, since Shadow was nervous. He bucked some, but not deep enough to choke her. Maria pinned him, keeping him still.

"Relax."

"I'm about to...well I don't know what this feeling is but...I'm about to explode!" A bead of pre escaped from the head. Maria pulled away and flipped themselves so she could lay on the bed below him.

"Shadow, it's time." She spread her legs open. "I must teach you another lesson. When you push in, you'll feel like you pushed through a barrier. That's when you push through the hymen, and the woman feels a lot of pain. But in a few minutes, the pain will go away, and it will start to feel good. Please promise me you won't worry, and you won't pull out."

"I won't." Shadow crawled to her and positioned himself. He tried to push in but...he was doing it wrong, like every first-timer.

"Don't worry, everyone is like that their first time." Maria guides his member to his destination. "Push right here." Shadow nodded and moved forward, the few inches entered deeply. Maria gripped the sheets tightly, whimpering from the pain from being too tight. He pulled out a little, and then with a deep thrust, he rips her hymen. "AHH!" Maria arched her back in pain and pleasure. Shadow bent over to kiss her skin, a sign telling she'll be ok. She was crying a little, and his finger wiped the tears away.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Be gentle." Maria ordered. He nodded, and he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. She was making soft whimpers, as a little bit of pain was still there. But it would be worse if Shadow was too rough. He thrusts a few more times, and suddenly, Maria tilted her head back, and her legs wrapped around him. He was starting to hit her spot deep within her. "Oh Shadow, please make love to me more!" And with that, he started to move in a fast, but gentle pase.

"Maria...ugh...I love you...Mm..." He pushed harder, still hitting the spot that made her tilt her head once more. "M-Maria, can I go faster?"

"Ohh yes, please do so!" Suddenly, he started to thrust wildly. Their moans mingled with each other's, and they were getting near to the end. "Shadow...Shadow..." She kept moaning his name in a rhythm.

"Maria...Maria..." Shadow did the same thing. The feeling of explosion was near. "Maria, I'm starting t-t-to-"

"I don't care if I get a baby, I want you to let it go. I love you!" After a few thrusts, she reached the end. It felt like a lightning bolt hit her. "SHADOW!"

He thrusts one more time, before holding still, letting himself release. He arched his back and echoed back, but with her name, "MARIA!" After he pulled out, they lay next to each other, panting and trembling. They stared into each other's eyes, and then kissed. They stayed cuddling for a few minutes.

"I changed my mind." Maria broke the silence. "You can stay here." They pulled the covers over themselves and cuddled under them.

"I love you." Shadow whispered. "Never leave my side."

"I promise." She replies, and they both fall asleep.

And you readers do know that this love didn't last long. 


End file.
